Trapped
by AomeAi
Summary: ¿Tienes ese algo que te sirve como escape de la realidad? ¿Ese algo con lo que olvidas los problemas del mundo de fuera? ¿Algo que te hace sentir libre? Ella lo tenía, algo sencillo, un juego de ordenador en el que podía pasar horas. Nunca esperó quedar atrapada y que su escape fuese su nueva realidad. Ventalia... ¿¡ESTOY EN VENTALIA?
1. Ventalia

Casi media noche y finalmente había terminado todas las asignaciones para ese fin de semana, me estiré separándome del escritorio. Era viernes en la noche y estaba echa polvo, y ya dirán, deberes un viernes por la noche, qué empollona y yo les diría que recuerden que el resto de mi fin de semana está al cien por ciento libre!!! En fin por esa noche el resto del plan era jugar hasta quedarme dormida contra la pantalla del ordenador, (o con la cabeza en el teclado). No me cambié de ropa, vestida sólo con un short gris corto y una camiseta azul bajé las escaleras y me senté al ordenador del estudio principal, era el mejor de la casa, audífonos puestos y en nada estaba en Skyrim. La última partida guardada era en Ventalia, estaba vendiendo equipo sobrante y alguno conseguido por medios poco honestos. El nombre de mi personaje era Asirih, una Alta Elfa con especialidad en sigilo, armadura ligera y magia de ilusión, de más estaba decir que era miembro del gremio de ladrones y disponía de una amplia gama de recursos. Revisé el inventario del vendedor, esperando encontrar algo interesante cuando un pergamino me saltó a la vista, Puente de Almas, nunca antes lo había visto y tampoco había escuchado hablar de él así que decidí comprarlo para curiosear, todo iba perfectamente bien, hasta que decidí abrirlo para ver qué sucedía.

Ulfric se enorgullecía de ser un poderoso guerrero, siempre en guardia, entonces cómo había llegado esa mujer a su lado, en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente con el cabello castaño suelto cayendo en una cascada hasta la cintura, la piel blanca, una boca sonrosada de labios carnosos; largas pestañas, un busto firme que en esos momentos se apoyaba contra el pecho del nórdico junto a unos menudos brazos. Se apoyó en un codo para poder verla bien, llevaba una extraña ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, por un momento el jarl de Ventalia se preguntó si sería una ilusión pero quedó descartado cuando recorrió la estrecha cintura con una mano descubriendo qué tan tersa se sentía esa piel al tacto, su mano descendió a las caderas y ella se presionó más contra él dejando salir un suave suspiro que hizo que el cuerpo del nórdico reaccionara de inmediato.

¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué estaba en su cama y en esas ropas? Había bebido la noche anterior pero estaba seguro de no haber bebido tanto como para olvidar yacer con una mujer, especialmente una como esa.

* * *

Comenzaba a despertar sintiendo un agradable calor sobre mi pecho y en las palmas de las manos; una suave luz que se colaba en la habitación me hizo parpadear varias veces en un intento por desperezarme cuando sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó una voz que me resultó extrañamente familiar.

Aún medio dormida deslicé las manos por el firme y cálido pecho, aquello tenía que ser un sueño, no era posible que alguien oliera tan bien, a leña y a pino, acerqué el rostro a su cuello apenas rozando la piel con la punta de la nariz acurrucándome allí , él que hasta ese momentos no se había movido comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, cada vez que tocaba la piel me sentía arder, un ligero gemido escapó de mis labios y su respiración acarició mi rostro, cálida y con un suave olor a bebida. Aquel era el sueño más realista de mi vida, su mano se deslizó debajo de la blusa, y su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la piel de mi cintura.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Jarl Ulfric- llamó una mujer mayor- el desayuno estará listo dentro de poco. ¿Desea que?

-Iré luego, que nadie vuelva a llamar a la habitación hasta que salga- ordenó, su voz era fuerte lo suficiente para que notara algo, NO ESTABA SOÑANDO.

Me lancé hacia atrás en cuanto la realidad de la situación me golpeó, cayendo sentada a los fríos escalones de ¿piedra? Una y otra vez miré alrededor, aquello era sin dudas el Palacio de los Reyes, y aquellos eran los aposentos privados del Jarl de Ventalia, traducción ¡Acababa de despertar en la cama de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta!

-¡No puede ser!¡No es posible!- me pellizqué un brazo, no estaba soñando, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sentía me iba a explotar, alguien estaba a mi lado hablándome pero no podía escuchar lo que decía.

* * *

Ella no respondía sin importar que tanto la llamara, su anterior intención se esfumó al verla en ese estado.

-Levántate o te resfriarás- ella seguía sin responder, simplemente murmuraba incoherencias.

Sin pensarlo más la levantó en brazos y la sentó sobre la cama, de inmediato la envolvió en las pieles y la sostuvo por los hombros hasta que logró que lo mirara a los ojos, poco apoco ella pareció ser capaz de enfocarlo justo antes de tragar en seco. Ulfric era capaz de reconocer el miedo, en ese momento se mezclaba con la cautela y el recelo en los ojos azules, un azul que sólo había visto en las profundas aguas heladas.

-Ulfric, Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta- musitó ella.

-Así es, ¿quién eres muchacha?

-Asirih, me llaman Asirih.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es quedarme dormida en, oh por Ismir, el puente de almas- su rostro se iluminó e hizo una ademán por levantarse pero él la detuvo.

-No te marcharás sin darme una explicación, muchacha.

-No tengo una.

-Pues no te marcharás.

-Claro que lo haré- intentó librarse de su agarre pero fue imposible- Déjame ir- exigió.

-Eres tú la que apareció en mi cama, chica.

-¡Déjame ir, grandísimo bruto!

Hubo algo en su voz que llamó la atención de Ulfric, pero no era posible, de ninguna manera, aún así quiso realizar un pequeño experimento.

-Brit kulaas.

La vio quedar atónita y dejar de forcejear antes de enrojecer, ella lo había entendido sin lugar a dudas, ella entendía la lengua de los dragones. Entonces el jarl de Ventalia comprendió que había cometido un error, mas era demasiado tarde.

-Feim Zii Gron- el cuerpo de la chica desapareció en el aire y su silueta no tardó un instante en salir corriendo de los aposentos del Jarl.


	2. Barrio Gris

La ciudad era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba en el juego, estaba segura de que los guardias me estarían siguiendo en cualquier momento y el efecto del grito ya había desaparecido, había un lugar al que los guardas casi nunca iban, sólo esperaba que en ese aspecto ese lugar fuera igual al juego.

No supe cómo pero logré llegar al Barrio Gris, apenas podía caminar debido al frío y ya ni siquiera sentía mis pies, la ciudad se oscurecía a mi alrededor hasta que finalmente mis piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerme.

Desperté en un sitio más cálido aunque parte del viento helado se colaba por las hendijas del techo y las paredes, había poca iluminación y supe que esa debía ser una de las casas del Barrio Gris.

-Finalmente despiertas muchacha, mi nombre es Rarnis- la persona delante de mí era sin dudas un elfo oscuro.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-Te encontré fuera de mi casa, Ventalia no es un buen sitio para permanecer tan poco cubierta.

-Lamento mucho las molestias, estaba buscando la tienda de Sadri- dije parte improvisado y parte verdad, todo esto había comenzado con el maldito pergamino.

-Es bienafortunado entonces de que una joven tan hermosa lo busque- sentí el sonrojo tan pronto mi mente procesó esas palabras- pero antes hay personas que querrán conocerte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No eres la primera que aparece en Ventalia, jovencita, aunque sí una de las pocas.

Ese comentario me descolocó, las pocas, aparecer, ¿había más personas de mi mundo en Skyrim? Quizás sabían cómo regresar, pero cómo sabía él al respecto. En ese momento mi mano hizo algo muy curioso se dirigió hacia mi cadera, me costó un poco darme cuenta que era el lugar donde llevaría mi espada, de ser Asirih.

-Tranquila, no te deseo ningún mal. Uno de los tuyos salvó mi vida hace algún tiempo, en agradecimiento le aviso cada vez que alguien como tú aparece en la ciudad.

-¿Uno de los míos?

-Alguien que no es de Nirn. Pero por el momento deberías descansar un poco. Eres bienvenida en mi casa, señorita...

-Asirih-dí nuevamemte el nombre de mi ávatar.

-Un hermoso nombre. Te traeré algo de comer, no deberías moverte hasta que la poción finalice su efecto.

-¿Qué clase de poción?

-Dos en realidad, esencia de espectro del hielo y una pócima de curación. Te hallabas casi congelada cuando te encontré.

El elfo se levantó de la silla a mi lado, sus ropas eran humildes, como las que comúnmente llevaban los elfos oscuros en Ventalia. Mi mente era un caos total, y la cabeza dolía más por momentos.

-Gracias, Rarnis, por tu ayuda.

-No hay de qué, Asirih.

Volví a recostar la cabeza, no podía dormir pero tampoco quería pensar, ni en dónde estaba, ni en dónde había aparecido, ni en quiénes serían las personas que querían verme. Quería regresar a casa, ver a mi familia, cuánto tiempo estaría allí. La idea de estar atrapada en un juego era a la vez intrigante y aterradora, pero éste no es el juego. La ciudad era mucho más grande, Rarnis no era un NPC; el recuerdo del olor a pino y bebida me asaltó haciéndome sonrojar, brii kulaas, Ulfic tampoco era un NPC. Me senté en la cama cruzando las piernas, ese no era momento para sentir lástima por mí misma, tenía que descubrir por qué estaba en Ventalia, y cómo regresar a mi vida.


	3. Gravuun Kin

Si dijera que no estaba sorprendida sería una enorme mentira, Rarnis había regresado esa tarde trayendo consigo a dos personas de aspecto imponente.

El primero muy alto y bastante fornido, tenía un rostro poco delicado pero aún así agradable a pesar de la cicatriz que marcaba su rostro desde la mejilla izquiera hasta casi el comienzo de la oreja, sus ojos castaños al igual que el cabello reflejaban curiosidad, vestía una camisa de lino y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero que recordaba a las que conocía aunque las costuras eran más gruesas, el pantalón era del mismo color de la chaqueta y dejaba bien clara la preparación física del joven que no aparentaba aún ni treinta años, de su cintura colgaba una espada que por el color del metal de la empuñadura juraría que era de acero dwemer.

A su lado estaba otro joven, menos corpulento que su compañero y un poco más bajo, tenía una seria aunque no adusta expresión, la ascendencia asiática era evidente en sus ojos rasgados y su tono de piel, sus ojos sin embargo eran color ámbar, tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta; su atuendo era una chaqueta marrón oscura y a diferencia de la de su amigo iba cerrada, los pantalones eran de un color marrón más claro y llevaba botas similares a las del Gremio de Ladrones, de su cintura también colgaba una espada o mejor dicho una katana como las que usaban los Cuchillas . Ambos me estudiaban con la mirada tanto como yo a ellos, había algo claro, no eran de Skyrim.

-Asirih, te presento a Duncan- dijo señalando al más alto que lanzó una sonrisa- y Akira- el otro joven hizo un ligero asentimiento. Los dejaré para que hablen.

Ante esta revelación me tensé de inmediato, no es que conociera de mucho a Rarnis pero el dunmer me inspiraba confianza, después de todo le debía la vida. El elfo se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, me quedé estática sentada sobre la cama alternando la mirada entre uno y otro e intentando no verme tan asustada como me sentía.

-Conque, Asirih, ¿es tu nombre real o el de tu avatar?- inquirió Duncan ocupando la silla junta a la cama, su voz era casi tan imponente como su aspecto aunque nunca como la de él. Aparté el pensamiento tan rápido como apareció, aún así el recordar el tono grave y profundo de la voz de cierto me provocó un estremecimiento no del todo desagradable.

-¿Qué diferencia hace?-respondí y él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-Sólo curiosidad, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿Por qué mejor no me explicas dónde es aquí?

-Nirn- esta vez fue Akira quien contestó, con tono calmado, estudié su rostro pero no hubo ninguna señal de que mintiera, además de que era evidente- el verdadero Nirn, el juego es apenas un mero reflejo de la existencia de este mundo.

-¿Ustedes son de...?- iba a decir de la Tierra pero ya que estaba en Skyrim y no en la guerra de las galaxias se me antojó errado usar el término.

-Somos de tu mundo, sí, ya sabes planeta Tierra, una sola luna, -comentó Duncan restándole importancia- aquí nos llaman Gravuun Kiin.

-¿Pueblo de otoño? ¿Por qué?

-¿Entiendes la lengua de los dragones?- dos pares de ojos me estudiaban con intensidad, muy tarde me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-Algunas palabras, de la guía oficial- mentí, no sabía hasta qué punto podía confiar en aquellos dos- Aún no responden mi pregunta.

-Los primeros de nosostros que llegaron lo hicieron en otoño, comenzaron a llamarse a sí mismos de esa forma y el nombre se quedó.

-¿Hay más? ¿Cuántos? Espera más importante ¿hay alguna forma de regresar?- mi voz subía con cada pregunta y mis manos se aferraban a la manta.

-No, no la hay- aseguró Duncan.

Esa afirmación se sintió como un golpe, no podía creerle, ¿no ver nunca más a ni familia ni amigos? ¿No estar allí cuando me necesiten? ¿Desaparecer sin dejar rastro, angustiándolos? No, no era eso lo que quería.

-Debe haberla, quizás...

-Los primeros Gravuun Kiin llegaron a Skyrim hace más de diez años, una vez eres traído aquí no regresas, eso te lo puedo asegurar, tranquila te adaptarás a vivir aquí.

Sentí el color abandonarme el rostro ¿diez años? ¿Vivir en Skyrim? Disfrutaba el juego, sí, sólo explorar sin cumplir ninguna misión en específico, en ocasiones me concentraba tanto que casi sentía que estaba allí incluso había pensado en alguna oportunidad lo increíble que sería ver aquellos paisajes en la vida real, pero de ahí a VIVIR allí. Mi mente comenzó a correr a mil por hora, ni siquiera las ideas eran ya coherentes, el aire no me alcanzaba y la temperatura pareció caer como si estuviese fuera, en la nieve.

-Asirih- la voz de Duncan me trajo de regreso- por el momento debes acompañarnos a Helgen- ante mi cara de sorpresa Akira intervino en la conversación.

-Nuestra gente se ha establecido allí, luego del ataque del dragón, algunos grupos fueron asentándose, reconstruimos la ciudad y gran parte del bastión.

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede aquí, ¿por qué debería ir con ustedes?

-Para evitar a los guardias ¿te parece una buena razón?

Oh no.

-Pareces saber por qué te buscan- intuyó Akira.

-Sí, me hago una vaga idea- respondí con un hilo de voz.

-No pareces llevar más de unas horas en Skyrim, exactamente qué hiciste para que Ulfric mande a sus hombres a apresarte.

Bajé la cabeza, dejando que el pelo cubriera mi rubor mientras oprimía los puños con fuerza, no había manera de que dijera el por qué, simplemente era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Incluso si no quieres decirlo, tendrás que evitar salir sola, te traeremos ropa más apropiada para el clima- continuó Duncan con tono severo- espera aquí.

* * *

La extraña mujer seguía sin aparecer, pero él recordaba con claridad aquellos curiosos y asustados ojos hielo, _y también molestos_, añadió conteniendo una sonrisa. Los guardias tenían órdenes precisas de traerla ante él sin dañarla, incluso si ella conocía la lengua de los dragones, siendo capaz de asesinarlo con un grito, decidió huir, no era peligrosa, necesitaba ayuda y algo en su interior lo impulsaba a dársela.

-Es raro ver esa expresión en tí en estos tiempos, Ulfric- Galmar entró en la sala de guerra, algo extrañado por la expresión del Jarl.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, viejo amigo.

-JA, y Wuunferth tiene un troll de mascota- Galmar conocía lo bastante a Ulfric para saber que había algo ocupando su mente- Pero no es por eso que vine, avistaron un correo imperial cerca de Helgen.

-Eso no es nada nuevo, nosotros también hemos enviado correos a la fortaleza, Galmar.

-Ulfric, si llegaran a aliarse con el Imperio.

-¿Desde cuándo somos cobardes, Galmar?

El general se sorprendió por el tono severo tanto en la voz como en la mirada del Jarl.

-Luchamos para proteger Skyrim, de aquellos que quieren pisotearla y oprimirla. Los Gravuun Kiin no han hecho nada que justifique una acción en su contra.

-Si no están con nosotros...

-¿Debemos masacrarlos entonces? No somos Thalmor, muchos de ellos incluso sostienen el culto a Talos. Diez años han estado en estas tierras, sin mostrar ser una amenaza.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no peudes confiar en alguien que permanece ambivalente.

-No creo que permanezcan ambivalentes, simplemente han tomado una posición distinta a la guerra aún cuando los pone en una mala posición ante ambos bandos. No repetiremos el incidente de Marcath.

Ulfric no iba a ceder en este asunto, aún cuando Galmar insistiese en tomar acción contra ellos. Cuando él asumió la posición de Jarl, Alistair Hawk en persona se presentó ante él, le habló de su pueblo y de su condición de nómadas, de su intención de no intervenir en los asuntos de Skyrim y de recidir en ella pacíficamente. No hubiese confiado en él de no ser por la misiva que traía consigo de los Barbas Grises. Sabía que eran capaces de convertirse en una amenaza, y tanto los Thalmor como sus perros imperialers eran también conscientes de ese hecho. Ni siquiera cuando sus campamentos comenzaron a ser arrasados por Thalmor tomaron parte en la guerra, por el contrario se asentaron en la devastada Helgen y en poco más de un año la habían recuperado de las cenizas y vuelto su hogar. Eran un pueblo tenaz y resistente, que respetaba las costumbres y tradiciones de todas las razas que habitaban Skyrim. Atacarlos sería ir en contra de su propio objetivo, Skyrim debía ser una tierra libre, todos aquellos que la amasen eran sus hijos e hijas y debían ser tratados como tal. Aunque nunca lo admitiría ante otros, admiraba la fortaleza de aquellos hombres y mujeres, no faltaría a su palabra, pero tampoco era ingenuo, mantenía vigilado Helgen, pues sabía que no serían capaces de mantener su posición por mucho más tiempo.


	4. La Dama y el Dragón

Allí estaba mirando a la puerta como una idiota, había logrado convencer a Duncan y Akira de permitirme salir a la ciudad y de visitar la tienda de Sadri. Luego de conseguirme ropas apropiadas, es decir un vestido color azul oscuro, encima de este una capa de viaje azul oscuro que servía tanto para ocultar mi rostro de los guardias como para escudarme del frío, los zapatos (unas botas de cuero bonitas y de buena calidad) no eran precisamente cómodas pero según el propio Duncan se amoldarían con el tiempo y un cinturón de cuero que era más decorativo que práctico.

-¿Vas a entrar o estás esperando a que vengan a buscarte los guardias?- apremió Duncan, que también se cubría con una capa de viaje, aunque esta era marrón oscura y no llevaba capucha.

Di un paso al frente, ¿por qué estaba dudando? Porque si esto no funciona no tienes ni idea de cómo regresar.

Me sobresalté cuando Akira se acercó y abrió la puerta para mí, no pude ver su expresión debido a que la capucha ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, su capa era negra y un tanto más corta que la que usaba Duncan, un instante después su mano hizo una suave presión en mi espalda para ayudarme a avanzar.

* * *

Muy bien, lo aceptaba, aquel no fue mi momento más brillante, el elfo oscuro había palidecido (algo de lo más curioso de ver) luego de que mi thuum resonara mezclado con la frustración que sentía por su falta de respuestas. Muy brillante para pasar desapercibidos y peor porque justo en ese momento la esporádica patrulla pasaba por el callejón y decidió irrumpir en la tienda.

\- Con que una Kaal- Duncan pareció verme por primera vez como si acabase de aparecerme en el aire (y tuviera al menos dos cabezas ¿pero qué se cree?) .

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó uno de los guardias que ante mi sorpresa cayó al suelo inmóvil, al igual que su compañero y el pobre de Sadri, miré sorprendida a mi lado, la mano derecha de Akira refulgía ligeramente.

-Movámonos.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Duncan tiraba de mi mano y me hacía correr hasta salir del Barrio Gris, una vez cerca de la plaza retomamos un paso más calmado aunque podía sentir la tensión a través de su agarre. Dejé de ver a Akira desde que salimos de la tienda y ahora Duncan me atraía hacia sí en una forma que podía fácilmente malinterpretarse. Intenté librarme de su agarre pero sólo conseguí que lo afianzara.

-Gracias a tu numerito tendremos que marcharnos antes de lo esperado- riñó.

-No lo hice a propósito ni siquiera usé un thu'um, sólo...-se volteó hacia mí de pronto haciendo que me estampara de lleno contra su pecho- Ouch, no te detengas así cuando llevas armadura- protesté enojada sobándome la frente con la mano libre.

-Deberías haber dicho antes que podías lanzar un thu'um- me regañó trayendo consigo recuerdos de mi llegada haciéndome inevitable el sonrojo (_¿cuánto más voy a estar así?_).

-No preguntaste- si ya sé, patética excusa ¿pero se les ocurre una mejor? Ya, a mí no...

-Pues espero que no tengas más sorpresas guardadas porque te dejaré sola en plena ciudad- amenazó levantándome el rostro para que lo mirara, rodé los ojos- y no uso armadura - añadió con una sonrisa ladina, abrí los ojos como platos y me sonrojé (¡Estúpido cuerpo y su honestidad!)

-¡Pues igual avisa!- protesté en respuesta y reanudamos camino.

No importa que tanto frío creía que había en Ventalia, la realidad era peor. Debía ser cerca del mediodía pero estaba helando, mi única fuente de calor era la mano de Duncan, agradecí que no tuviera intención de soltarla, miré alrededor, estábamos cerca de la puerta principal de la ciudad. Tantas veces visitarla en el juego, preguntándome cómo se sentiría y ahora que realmente estaba aquí no podría recorrerla porque los guardias me perseguían.

-Es más grande, la ciudad es mucho más grande de lo que parece en el juego– comenté sin salir de mi asombro.

-No sólo la ciudad- comentó Duncan.

La expectación y algo de temor se mezclaron en mi pecho, contuve el impulso de llevar allí la mano derecha para apaciguar mis nervios, por alguna razón no quería mostrar debilidad ante Duncan.

-No hagas nada inoportuno- advirtió sin voltearse, estábamos a unos pasos de los guardias de la puerta principal, me haló contra él y capté la indirecta, me acrequé lo más posible a su cuerpo, bajé los hombros y la cabeza, una actitud tan sumisa no iba conmigo pero después de mi desempeño ante el pobre de Sadri mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-Ah, Duncan ¿Vas de salida?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Sí, vamos de regreso- dijo en tono alegre.

-¿Y esta joven?

-Es una amiga, vamos camino a Helgen ¿algún recado que quieras enviar a Nhamih?

-Que me guarde una botella de aguamiel- respondió el guardia en tono alegre mientras abría las puertas ayudado por el otro guarda.

-No hay problema, nos vemos pronto- se despidió Duncan con una mano mientras reforzaba el agarre sobre mi mano.

-¿De salida tan pronto?

-Sí, asunto importantes que atender- contestó con buen humor a los Capas de la Tormenta apostados fuera.

Aún cuando no podía verlos directamente era obvio que aquellos eran soldados, su presencia se imponía con cierta fuerza, aunque un tanto menor que la de Duncan (_e infinitamente menor que la de Ulfric; ugh ¿por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?)_ Finalmente estábamos fuera, el puente de piedra se extendía ante nosotros, varios Capa de la Tormenta lo patrullaban y unos pocos civiles se marchaban o llegaban a la ciudad, algunos se habían detenido a conversar, a lo lejos se extendía Skyrim, deje escapar aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y sentí mis rodillas debilitrse ante la irreal situación.

-¿Te acostumbras?- pregunté a Duncan.

-Nunca- contestó con sinceridad y emprendimos el paso, ajenos a lo que sucedería en sólo minutos.

* * *

-¿Una mujer dices?- la voz huraña de Wunferth mostraba algo de sospecha- y que habla la lengua de los dragones.

-Es perfectamente capaz de usar el thu'um, a pesar de ser tan joven, rondará a lo sumo diecisiete inviernos- afirmó Ulfric, los aposentos del mago eran uno de los mejores lugares para conversar ya que nadie se atrevía a acercarse a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario- estaba allí cuando desperté en la mañana.

-¿La viste realizar alguna otra clase de magia?

-No- al principio no había sido su intención llevar este asunto al Mago de la Corte, pero Asirih no abandonaba sus pensamientos, y ningún guardia había dado con ella en la ciudad, debía estarse ocultando pero dónde.

-Hay una posibilidad, fui testigo de algo similar hace varios años, personas apareciendo del aire, desorientados como si no creyeran lo que veían- relató Wuunferth.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un soldado con la respiración entrecortada y semblante pálido apareció.

-Perdone mi Jarl, pero hay un...- tomó aire- un dragón ataca la ciudad.

* * *

-Maldita lagartija- gruñó Duncan mientras tiraba de mí hacia los parapetos de piedra, escudándonos del aliento helado, podía sentir mi cuerpo tiritar y podía ver mi respiración, el dragón gritó otra vez y tuve que tapar mis oídos, el suelo temblaba con la fuerza de su thu'um, podía sentirlo hasta en los huesos, tedminé aferrándome a Duncan con desesperación, las enormes alas, las garras y las escamas, los ojos llenos de odio y desprecio parecían haberse clavado en mi mente.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo tranquilizador, por sobre su hombro pude verlo, el dragón nos veía con la cabeza pegada casi al suelo, supe de inmediato lo que iba a hacer.

-¡CORRE!- le grité y apenas logramos evitar la ráfaga de aliento helado, tuvimos que salir de la protección de la piedra pero quedamos frente a frente a dragón, sus fauces se abrieron, no podríamos escapar, sólo había una oportunidad- FUZ ROH DA- grité con toda mi fuerza, sentí el thu'um, aunque que no había sido lo bastante fuerte aún así detuvo el ataque del dragón anciano y lo hizo tambalearse.

\- !MEY DRAAL! (tonta presa) sólo alargas tu dinok (muerte).

En un movimiento demasiado rápido agitó su cola, Duncan se interpuso y el golpe nos lanzó a ambos por el aire, mi vista se nubló por el impacto, mi cabeza dolía terriblemente, en pocos minutos el dragón había acabado o malherido a los soldados, me apoyé en los codos intentando levantarme podía escuchar el rugido rítmico en la garganta de la bestia, se estaba riendo.

-¡DINOK WAH FIN GRAVUUN KIIN! (Muerte a los Gravuun Kiin)

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, esfuché el quejido de dolor de Duncan, sólo a unos pasos,él había recibido el golpe en mi lugar, desde mi llegada a este mundo sólo he huido, logré arrodillarme, temiendo, dudando, sin saber cómo regresar sin un lugar a dónde ir, y para colmo esta MALDITA LAGARTIJA BURLÁNDOSE, al fin me puse en pie sentía la resolución arder en mí y ssupe que el dragón la vio también, pareció sorpendido luego sus ojos volvieron a brillar con odio.

-¡HON DOVAH, HON DAAR THU'UM, HON DAAR NAH! (escucha dragón, escucha mi grito, escucha m ira) - grité y él rugió haciendo temblar hasta el suelo mismo pero mi ira sólo aumentó, toda la frustración, miedo, todo el caos en mi interior se dirigió hacia el dragón en mi siguiente grito- ¡STRUN BAH QO!

Sentí el aire cambiar junto a la liberación de mi poder, la mayor descarga de adrenalina que podría sentir, vi a Duncan levantarse pero mi enfoque no cambió, la tormenta se desató pero no temí a los rayos, el cielo parecía escucharme pues cada rayo impactó directamente en la bestia haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse, el olor a ozono impregnaba el aire que se arremolinaba con furia arrastrando consigo la helada lluvia, la bestia lanzó una última mirada hacia mí sorpendiéndome con un thu'um que no pude esquivar ni entender ya que una extraña energía inundó mi cuerpo, dolía, dolía demasiado, no podía escuchar mi propia voz siquiera aunque sabía que estaba gritando, algo se aferraba a mi piel, ardía, todo mi cuerpo ardía y parecía no tener fin.

* * *

Si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos no lo creería, pero Ulfric lo había visto y escuchado, ella había hablado la lengua de los dovah, había invocado al mismísimo cielo para matar al dragón, y este escuchó,la tormenta sólo atacó a la bestia. Y los rugidos se mezclaron con los gritos de dolor, unos gritos que le helaron la sangre y pusieron sus pies en marcha antes de darse cuenta, cuando llegó a ella ya estaba inconsciente, arrodillado, el hombre joven la sostenía contra sí, tocándole el rostro buscando señales de vida.

-Asirih, despierta, maldita sea, Asirih, despierta- estaba desesperado y Ulfric se vio oprimiendo los puños para no arrebatársela y llevarla consigo, para no sostenerla como él lo hacía.

-Tráela a Palacio- ordenó cortante.

-Enviaste a tus soldados tras ella- el joven lo miró con ira, sosteniendo a la chica en un abrazo protector, listo para atacar sin importarle la escolta de veinte soldados que acompañaba al Jarl.

-Duncan- otra voz habló, su tono contenía una calmada advertencia- es necesario- una figura encapuchada había aparecido cerca del muchacho, aunque encaraba a Ulfric.

-Bien, -se levantó con ella en brazos, estaba pálida y gemía de dolor, un costado de su abdomen sangraba aunque la tela del vestido no se había roto- pero no me apartaré de su lado.

Ulfric asintió, conteniendo sus impulsos, salvarla era más importante, en realidad,para su sorpresa y consternación, en ese momento, era lo único que importaba.


	5. Dovah

Duncan observaba la figura de la chica inconsciente, estaban en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del palacio, cubierta por mantas de piel su semblante era pálido y su respiración irregular, la fiebre volvería pronto sin duda. Sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, sentado en una silla junto a la cama apretaba sus manos bajo la barbilla con fuerza, no podía evitar el culparse por la situación, debió haberla llevado a Helgen antes, debió protegerla mejor. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el mago Wuunferth entró, austero como siempre aunque en su rostro se notaba el cansancio de los últimos días, tres para ser exactos desde el ataque.

-¿La fiebre no ha regresado?

-No- contestó.

-Su cuerpo se está adaptando entonces- afirmó el mago mientras se aproximaba a la cama- pero aún es pronto para decir si sobrevivirá- descubrió el cuerpo de la joven, vestida ahora con una blusa de hilo y una falda larga del mismo material, el hechicero levantó la blusa dejando expuesta el área afectada, en el lado derecho, justo debajo de las costillas, no más grande que la palma de una mano y ardiendo al rojo vivo estaba la marca, como un dragón con las alas semiplegadas doblado hacia su cola.

Duncan notó la fascinación del anciano mago y aunque la entendía, lo hizo enojar, de no ser porque había verdadera preocupación en los ojos de Wuunferth lo habría sacado a patadas, Asirih no era un experimento y él ya había fallado en protegerla una vez.

* * *

Sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso a la habitación donde la joven batallaba entre la vida y la muerte, acababa de anochecer, hora en la que finalizaban las labores del día y se tomaba un tiempo para visitarla, antes incluso de ocuparse de sí mismo. Llamó a la puerta, más por consideración con el muchacho que por necesidad y entró.

-Duncan.

-Jarl Ulfric.

-Veo que no hay cambios.

-No.

El trato era tenso entre ambos, pero civilizado por lo menos, como guerrero podía reconocer la voluntad del joven y la culpa por no haber protegido a quien estaba a su cuidado. No se veía bien, los signos de la fatiga psicológica eran evidentes, Ulfric reconocía ese estado mental, era el que llevaba a muchos soldados a morir en batalla. Por su conversación días antes estaba más que claro que no sabía de la aparición de Asirih en sus aposentos; de acuerdo a Duncan ella había llegado en barco a Skyrim y su destino final era Helgen, era una mentira por supuesto pero sólo le daba a entender que el chico no sabía la verdad o no habría intentado un engaño tan obvio. La única persona que podría esclarecer el asunto estaba inconsciente.

-Toma un descanso, velaré por ella mientras tanto.

-No es necesario-contestó el joven a la defensiva, era claro que le estaba costando comportarse apropiadamente, después de todo los Gravuun Kiin no respondían a ningún Jarl.

-Sí, lo es, uno de los guardias te mostrará la cocina. Puedes regresar luego que comas algo y despejes tu mente- el tono de Ulfric no admitía réplicas y luego de unos minutos en tenso silencio el más joven asintió y abandonó la habitación.

El Jarl negó algo divertido, recordaba cuando había tenido esa edad y también recordaba haber sido mucho más impulsivo. Ocupó el asiento junto a la cama, observando el rostro tenso por el dolor contrastando con el de sus recuerdos.

-Eres un misterio, Asirih, tienes un curioso efecto sobre los que te rodean.

Lo dicho era más para si mismo pero no por eso era menos verdad, estaba curioso acerca de la situación pero a pesar de la evidente capacidad de la joven (habiendo derrotado un dragón y todo) no la consideraba peligrosa. La primera vez que la vio ella pudo haberlo destrozado con un thu'um pero en su lugar decidió huir, la segunda vez que la vio estaba enfrentando a un dragón, su thu'um se había grabado a fuego en la mismísima alma del Jarl. Ventalia estaba a salvo gracias a ella, los guardias del puente habían sobrevivido gracias a ella, por eso estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para que sobreviviera. Un quejido lo sobresaltó, parecía tener la garganta reseca, se levantó para ir a la mesa y servir agua en una de las copas, la puso en la mesilla y se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la muchacha para sentarla, entonces la apoyó contra él sintiendo que la fiebre le comenzaba a subir otra vez, tomó la copa con la mano libre y se la acercó a los labios inclinándola levemente, ella comenzó a tragar con dificultad pero tosió y él separó la copa.

-Vamos, brit, bebe un poco- pidió con suavidad acariciando el hombro de la chica con el pulgar. Estaba un tanto sorprendido de su actitud, definitivamente ella tenía un curioso efecto sobre él.

Logró que bebiera un poco de agua y con cuidado volvió a recostarla y cubrirla con las mantas, entonces regresó a la silla.

-Dov...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué dices brii?

-Dovah- repitió mientras su rostro se contraía de dolor, la mano de la chica se aferró por sobre las mantas en la marca, gritó de dolor.

Se levantó de inmediato, uno de los soldados se asomó a la puerta.

-Trae a Wuunferth ¡ahora!

El soldado salió como una exhalación y Ulfric volvió a sentarse en la cama ahora sujetando a la chica en la misma posición excepto que la rodeaba con ambos brazos intentando que no se dañara mientras se retorcía de dolor e intentaba arrancar la marca de su piel con sus propias manos.

Wuunferth llegó minutos deapués aunque al Jarl le parecieron horas, el mago no venía solo, lo acompañaba un hombre que Ulfric no pensaba volver a ver: Alistair Hawk, llevaba un atuendo simple, como el que solían usar los mineros, un tanto sucio como si acabase de salir de cavar, la piel curtida por el sol y el porte de un guerrero, con ojos que habían visto más de lo que su edad revelaba y unas cuantas cicatrices más en el rostro, testigos de los años pasados desde su última reunión.

-Alistair- su voz fue severa, el poder de su thu'um resonando por debajo de las palabras evidenciando la preocupación.

-Vine a ayudarla.

-¡Alistair!-Duncan llegó a la habitación pasaba la vista del hombre a la joven, fue a decir algo pero Alistair interrumpió.

-Hablaremos luego, Jarl Ulfric, necesitamos sacarla de la ciudad, mi compañera es la única que puede ayudarla ahora- se acercó a la chica y murmuró un hechizo poniendo una mano en su frente, ella dejó de forcejear aunque su expresión no se relajó.

-Antes quiero saber qué está sucediendo, -preguntó Ulfric con un tono que daba a entender que nadie se movería de allí a menos que él obtuviese respuestas.

-No es algo que pueda explicar con palabras, sin embargo- tiró del cuelllo de su camisa mostrando encima de su corazón una marca que reflejaba un dragón con las alas extendidas. Aunque en distintas posiciones la similitud entre las marcas era notable.

-Sea entonces- Ulfric se levantó llevándola en brazos- pero veré qué sucede con mis propios ojos, Alistair. Como prometí nunca he dado órdenes contra tu gente, confío en que cumplas con tu parte del acuerdo.

-Por supuesto.

Ulfric encabezó al grupo hasta los establos ante las miradas sorprendidas de cuantos se cruzaban, nadie, sin embargo, se atrevía a interponerse en el camino del Jarl (ya que el único que lo disuadiría o al menos intentaría disuadirlo sería Galmar, una suerte que su viejo amigo se encontrara revisando los campamentos cercanos a Morthal) los cuatro hombres se hicieron de monturas en los establos, Alistair y Wuunferth cortesía de un intimidado y sorprendido ciudadano de Ventalia que no pudo negarse cuando el Jarl llamó en medio de la noche para solicitar dos caballos. Él tenía uno propio al igual que el joven Duncan, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse cómo había llegado Hawk allí.

Guiados por Alistair, Ulfric llevando a Asirih sentada ante él en su caballo, la aferraba con un brazo recostándola contra su pecho mientras la mano libre dirigía las riendas de su caballo, Ulfric era un jinete experimentado así que esta tarea no le suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Cabalgaron hasta arboleda de Kynes donde dejaron descansar a los animales y continuaron su ascenso, esta vez era Duncan quien llevaba a la chica en brazos, hasta una terraza formada en la piedra, Ulfric reconoció el lugar, aque túmulo había sido la tumba de un dragón, era un punto medio entre la arboleda y la fortaleza orca.

-Aquí está bien- dijo Alistair- les voy a pedir que conserven la calma- a continuación miró a los cielos y su thu'um resonó con fuerza: FAASNU AL TOR.

Un rugido se escuchó en la distancia e instantes despues un dragón rojo como la sangre aterrizaba en la terraza, sus ojos también rojos examinaron a cada uno de los presentes, hasta fijarse en Alistair, acercó su hocico al hombre y este lo acarició en un acto failiar.

-Firestorm- llamó Duncan- es magnífico volver a verte y todo pero, ella necesita ayuda.

-Tan impaciente como siempre- la dragona habló seguido por un sonido rítmico y gutural que podía interpretarse como una risa- pero tienes razón, fahdon.

Ulfric observaba anonadado al igual que Wuunferth, la dragona que parecía casi irreal mientras a sus espaldas brillaban las auroras del cielo ahora inclinaba su hocico hacia Duncan y Asirih, con delicadeza lo pegó al costado de la chica en el que estaba la marca. Si habría sus fauces podría devorarlos sin problema, fue un simple acto reflejo el llevar la mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

-No te deseo mal, Jarl Ulfric,- habló la dragona- además ni tu arma ni tu thu'um serían rivales para mí.

Bien eso era verdad, aunque su orgullo se resintiese un tanto; su único interés en ese momento era el bienestar de la muchacha.

-No te deseo ningún mal, dovah, sólo deseo ayudar a la muchacha- contestó con honestidad.

-Sea entonces, Jarl Ulfric- la dragona se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo de la muchacha- déjala en el suelo, fahdon.

La dragona comenzó a hablar entonces en su lengua natal, tan rápido que era imposible decir donde comenzaba una palabra y terminaba otra, la voz parecía plegarse sobre sí misma y hacer eco una y otra vez. Asirih comenzó a gritar otra vez y la lengua de los dragones comenzó a aparecer sobre su piel en forma de heridas, con una indicación de Alistair, él y Wuunferth se dedicaron a intentar sanar las heridas a medida que ocurrían, Ulfric oprimía los puños en un intento por no intervenir.

* * *

Seguía ardiendo, creía que el dolor nunca se detendría, estaba sola y me sentía agonizar. Una especie de voz comenzaba a atravesar la neblina de dolor, pero no podía definirla, con el extraño sonido llegaron sensaciones, otra ser estaba allí aunque antes no lo había notado; tambien sufría, estaba débil, fue de cierta forma un alivio, ya no estar tan sola en aquella oscuridad.

-Creo que estamos igual de mal.

-¿Puedes escucharme?-dijo una voz, por el tono agudo parecía un niño.

-Sí- si me concentraba en la voz el dolor se hacía más tolerable.

-Creí que estaba solo

-Yo también

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-No lo sé, pero es doloroso, siento que me desgarra.

-Creo que es mi culpa, eres muy débil.

-No entiendo lo que dices, pero no pienso morir aquí

-Tampoco yo

-¿Por qué me haces daño?

-Para vivir, pero no puedes sustentarme.

-Si muero ahora, tú también lo harás- respondí, algo me decía que su fuerza vital y la mía estaban conectadas.

-No temo a la muerte.

-Pero queremos vivir.

Esta vez se hizo silencio y el dolor disminuyó, en la oscuridad apareció una llama de color azul, flotaba etérea ante mí.

-Me rechazas- dijo la voz infantil

-¿Eso es lo que te causa dolor?

-Eres demasiado débil, aunque me aceptes no sobreviviremos.

-¿Había algo antes de esto?

-No lo sé.

-Quiero vivir- aseguré extendiendo una mano hacia la llama, de inmediato sentí como me quemaba-queremos vivir y ahora tú eres tan débil como yo- aseguré a pesar del dolor.

Era raro mi cuerpo parecía tener y no tener forma, no sabía dónde estaba ni quién era, sólo que existía y que quería seguir existiendo.

-Eres débil, pero no lo eres- dijo la llama y comenzó a extenderse- si me rechazas, moriremos, si me aceptas, morirás.

-Si me consumes, moriremos.

-No te consumiré y no me rechazarás.

-Quiero vivir- dijimos con la misma determinación.

* * *


End file.
